Erhardt
|gold = 1,000 |exp = 400 |jp = 200 |item = Divine Blade (100%) (Chapter 3) Revitalizing Jam (20%) (Wellspring) |details = Boasting the title of Blazing Blade, he was once one of the strongest and most skilled knights of Hornburg. Though he has parted ways with the sword given to him by the king, he considers the armor he wears a tried-and-true friend to him. |info = None |possessions = Battle-tested Blade Silver-filled Pouch |strength = 8 |skills = Cross Strike |summonable = 6 }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. He is a former knight of Hornburg who fought alongside Olberic. Erhardt betrayed the kingdom and slew King Alfred. Profile Appearance Erhardt has long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a knight uniform similar to Olberic's, with a black surcoat over a red shirt, white gloves, and gold-colored shoulder guards and bracers. Personality Erhardt is a skilled warrior and is aware of that fact, especially as Olberic's close friend and rival. He demonstrates a willingness to help those in need, and dedicates his sword to that cause after finding himself in Wellspring. The trauma of losing his hometown as a teenager left Erhardt with a desire for revenge that would consume him for the next several years of his life. He feels that his life as a knight of Hornburg was a lie because of this, but cherishes those memories all the same. Story 21 years prior to the start of Octopath Traveler, Erhardt's hometown of Grynd was burned to the ground. His people believed King Alfred would come to their aid, but he did not. Erhardt was filled with hatred and swore to make the king pay for his actions or lack thereof. He was later picked up by Werner's band of sellswords, the Black Brotherhood, who sought the destruction of Hornburg. During this time he met Gaston and Gustav, acting as a friend and mentor to them and even giving his sword to Gaston. Werner had Erhardt appointed as a knight of the king's own guard and manipulated him into committing regicide. Erhardt had hoped the death of the king would free him of his emotional turmoil, but it only filled him with emptiness. He expresses remorse for dedicating his life to vengeance, having realized that he valued the memories of his time as a knight more than those of his lost home. After the Black Brotherhood disbanded, Erhardt began wandering. He ended up in Wellspring and is viewed as a local hero for protecting the people from the lizardmen. He would later attempt to fight the lizardmen in their lair and is close to being overwhelmed when Olberic appears, to his surprise. After they defeat the leaders of the horde, Erhardt confides in Olberic about his regrets. Olberic responds by challenging him to a duel, which Erhardt loses. He then tells Olberic about Werner and where to find him, and the two knights agree to repair their relationship. Erhardt would later appear in Riverford to assist Olberic and the resistance against Werner. Upon completing Olberic's story, Erhardt can be found in Wellspring. The Battle-tested Blade can be bought or stolen from him here. Relationships Olberic Eisenberg Erhardt and Olberic were once very close friends, known across the realm as the "Twin Blades of Hornburg." However, for reasons unbeknownst to Olberic at the time, Erhardt betrayed their kingdom, ending their days as comrades-in-arms and leading to their separation. Once finally reunited, Erhardt explains himself and his feelings. Olberic does not forgive Erhardt for his actions, but realizes that, like himself, Erhardt had felt lost and empty for the past eight years. The two agree to rebuild the friendship they once treasured. Battle The battle with Erhardt commences like a normal duel. At 50% health, Erhardt will activate Blazing Stance. At 25% health, he will activate Blazing Stance, Improved, during which he will use Blazing Blade several times. Erhardt is likely to inflict terror on Olberic for several rounds of combat following his activation of Blazing Stance, Improved. Having Olberic equip a Calming Stone before battle will offset this. *'Blazing Blade:' Physical attack. May inflict terror. *'Cross Strike:' Physical attack. *'Triple Strike:' Physical attack, hits three times. Quotes Gallery Erhardtcheeb.png|Chibi concept art of Erhardt. Erhardtsprite.png|Erhardt's sprite. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. Etymology The name Erhardt is derived from the Germanic elements era and hard, which can mean honor and bravery, respectively. Trivia * According to travel banter, he is a heavy drinker, enough to push Olberic to his tipping point. Alfyn and Cyrus are the only other people known to have accomplished this feat. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Olberic's Path Characters